The Reluctant Concubine
by Black Forest Blood Bath
Summary: After worming his way into the good graces of the higher ups Eric comes to own a human with rare abilities. What are her powers? Why does Pam think Eric's going soft? Could Eric actually fall in love with a human? Rate M for future chaps Eric N. x OC
1. Chapter 1

"No I refuse!" I hiss jumping up and backing away from the table.

"You can't Faith and you know that you can't. You are to go to Shreveport and give yourself to him." A kind female voice states.

"Sophie please I beg you don't make me do this. I'll do anything you want just not this." I beg.

"I'm sorry Faye I can't I may be the Queen of this territory but this order came from higher up then me. You are to be his and there's nothing that I can do." She whimpers.

"Sophie can't you bond me to you?" I question.

"Sweetie I wish I could but....I can't. Look Faye, I do know this he can't harm you. He has to take care of you. So if he gets out of hand and either really badly hurts you or tries to force himself you call me and tell them you're my Faye alright?" she asks as she comes to stand in front of me.

"Thank you my friend you really have done more for me then I could have ever asked for. I will keep in touch with you Sophie I don't care what he says he can't deny me the right to talk to my Queen." I smile as I hug her.

"You have been a better friend then most I've met in my life. Others do not like to play my games but you played right along with me. I will miss you something fierce, don't let that pig headed Viking bully you sweet heart stand your ground with him." She whispers in my ear as she holds me tight.

"I won't honey that is a promise. Well I guess if I want to make it there before sun up I best leave now. I'll call when I arrive there...better yet I'll call your personal phone that way I don't have to wait for the guards...haha." I smile nodding her head she pulls back and smiles.

"Good luck my sweet sweet human." She sighs nodding I turn and take off running.

"Damn this fucking sucks! I'm going to miss that girl!" Sophie sighs as she sits back down right then her phone rings.

"I know she did not get there that fast. I mean she's fast but not THAT fast!" She laughs sadly as she picks up her phone

"Is my girl on her way to me?" a deep rich male voice demands.

"One don't take that tone with me Viking you may have squirmed your way into his back pocket but **DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!** Two you might have pried her from me but she is not yours...hell she lived with me and she wasn't even mine! And three sadly enough she is, she should be there in about an hour an hour and a half tops. Know this Northman she will never give in to you, the only reason you were able to get her from me is because you kissed the higher ups ass! She may let you feed from her but you'll never have the prize that lay between her legs!" Sophie hisses as she slams the small cell phone shut, blood red tears running down her beautiful pale face.

An hour later I arrive in Shreveport twelve minutes later I stand outside of Fangtasia. With a sigh I walk toward the front door noticing the crowd I sigh and walk pass them. Standing at the door is a medium tall blond woman wearing black leather.

"Faith Nocturnis here for Eric Northman," I sigh, looking at her face I see a smile slowly showing itself.

"Go right in Faith, he's sitting on his 'throne' can't miss it. Make eye contact with him then sit at the bar and wait for him." She states motioning me inside. Inside I look around and let out a depressing sigh already missing Sophie's huge house and her taste in night clubs. Looking to my right I see the bar, as I turn my head to the left I see the throne the women at the door was talking about. As I stop walking I stare at the 6'4" tall broad shoulder man, his shoulder length blonde hair hanging around his pale face.

_"Great I get to stand here and wait for him to meet my gaze and he's fucking text messaging someone"_ my thoughts hiss. Turning my head back to the bar I let out a sad little sigh when suddenly I feel a pair of eyes on me. Looking back at the throne I meet the Viking's deep blue eyes, as he nods to me I reluctantly nod back and move to the bar.

"What will it be?" the bartender asks.

"A double Black Rose please." I state as I take my cell out. Nodding he moves away and mixes the drink for me. With a small smile on my lips I press the speed dial button and wait for an answer.

"Faye I take it you made it there alright?" she smiles.

"Yeah I did sadly enough; I'm sitting in Fangtasia fixing to drink a double Black Rose waiting on him." I sigh.

"Damn him I swear! He called here shortly after you left here. Faye...sweetie watch yourself all he wants from you is sex and blood. Don't let him get your prize Faye; you saved it all these years don't let him take it from you. You remember what you told me?" Sophie asks as the bartender sets my drink down, nodding at him I slide it over to me.

"Yeah I do I told you that my prize as you call it was saved for my soul mate and that I wouldn't give anyone but him it. Trust me he won't be getting that." I smile as I remember that conversation.

"I have to jump off sweet heart need to feed and get ready for bed. Talk to you tomorrow Faye." She laughs.

"Alright talk to you tomorrow Sophie, have a good meal and a good rest." I smile hanging up the phone. Picking up the drink I slam it back and down it in one gulp and place the glass back on the bar top.

"Women that knows how to drink.... nice." A deep voice purrs behind me.

"I take it you're my new 'master'?" I snap not looking at him.

"A woman that knows how to drink and with fight...I like it!" He purrs in my ear as he leans closer to me. Placing a hand on the bar top on either side of me he leans forward pressing his chest to my back. With a small smile presses his lips against my neck and begins to kiss his way down to my pulse point.

"Ummm... you smell...exquisite no wonder Sophie-Ann didn't want to hand you over. What's your blood type?" he whispers in my ear.

"AB neg," I hiss softly.

"Umm quite rare, you truly are a prize." He laughs in as he continues to nuzzle my neck. Right then the bartender walks over to us. With a slight growl Eric places one arm around my waist while he continues to lean on the other.

"What?" Eric snaps at him, looking up at the other vampire Eric flashes his fangs. Bowing his head the bartender walks off. Righting himself Eric pulls me to my feet and grabs my wrist. As he starts walking he pulls me behind him and into his office. Once the door is shut he pushes me back against the wall and leans forward once again nuzzling my neck.

"From now on I'm your master; you will do as I say when I say it and how I say it. Is that clear?" he states as he takes my earlobe in his mouth and bites down gently. Closing my eyes I calm my heart beat before he can hear it.

"Yes Master," I sigh as I bare my neck for him.

"Good little pet," he laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"From now on I'm your master; you will do as I say when I say it and how I say it. Is that clear?" he states as he takes my earlobe in his mouth and bites down gently. Closing my eyes I calm my heart beat before he can hear it.

"Yes Master," I sigh as I bare my neck for him.

"Good little pet," he laughs.

Now:

"We will leave here soon; whenever we are at my house or in public you will stay at my side. While here at the bar you will either stay at the bar, or you will be at my private booth. If you get up it will only be for the bathroom or to come to me. When at the booth one of the two vampires that work the bar will come to you for your drinks. Do you understand?" his gruff voice, filled with lust and hunger, rasps in my ears.

"Yes Master, I understand the rules that you have laid down for me." I sigh, my eyes still closed. Pulling back he looks at my face, placing one finger under my chin he tilts my head straight and up so when my eyes open I will be looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Open your eyes pet." He commands, slowly I open my silver eyes and meet his gaze. With a small smile his fangs pop out.

"The only time you close are to keep your eyes closed is when I feed from you and when you are sleeping. Understand?" he demands as he tightens his grip slightly.

"Yes Master," I state my clear silver eyes totally void of emotions. With a slight sigh he tilts my head to the side and sinks his fangs in my neck. Clinching my eyes shut I bite down on the small metal bar in my tongue. As he continues to coax my blood from my neck his hands begin to travel down my slim fighter's form and come to rest on my hips. Slowly he pulls back and licks the wounds closed. Resting his forehead against my neck his hands start their roaming again.

"You are intoxicating, how many others have fed from you?" he purrs, a hint of possessiveness layering his deep voice.

"You are the first Master, Sophie-Ann didn't want to feed from me for fear she would get addicted to the taste of my blood. She said because I smelled so good that she knew with one taste she wouldn't be able to give me up if the time ever came." I reply my voice taking the same emotionless tone that my eyes held.

"And I will be the only one that feeds from you. I am the only one that is allowed to touch you, understand?" he whispers, pride and possessiveness filling his voice.

"Yes Master." I state as he pulls away, meeting my eyes he smiles down at me.

"Sit down and don't get up." He states as he backs up. Nodding I move over to the sofa and sit down, the chains on my black and neon blue Tripps chiming as I move. Nodding at me he walks out the door and back to the bar. Sighing I pull out my cell and bring up the camera, with a disgusting grimace I turn it around and take a snap a picture. Looking at the little screen I see just how bad the bite wound looked. Attaching it to a text message I quickly type a message to Sophie.

_'Grrr I hate it here, miss hanging out with you. Look what the fucker did to my neck! Any way I can turn him off and get out of this?'_ I think as I type it out, after typing it up I hit send and wait for her reply. After three minuets she replies to it, smiling I open the message.

_'I miss you too; it's no fun down here anymore. I wish I could kill him and get you back. And sadly not that I know of girl I'll keep you updated if I find a way for you to get out of there. Does he know about your powers?'_ I smile reading her text, hitting reply I pause for a moment.

_'Lol how did you ever manage before you found me? I wish you could too; he's making me call him Master. I'm going to be glued to his side whenever we are outside of the club! GOD! He's making spend my nights either at the bar or his private booth! And no not yet thou I think that time is fast approaching. Thank you for the help Sophie. Get some sleep tty tonight.'_ I type quickly as I mentally yawn, not wanting to actually yawn....not wanting to upset the new 'Master'. After five minutes passed and he did not return I cock my head to the side and focus.

"Leave here now!" Eric hisses.

"No I rather like it here; I might just set up camp here in your cozy little bar." A deep male voice laughs.

"Eric you know you can't kill him." The woman from the door states. Growling I stand and make my way back into the bar. Looking at who stands before my new Master I let out a half feral half afraid growl that draws Eric's attention to me but not before he sees the guy go flying toward the open front door.

"I believe my Master told you to leave his place of business. You'd do well to do as he says....Malick!" I hiss.

"And I believe...." Malick stops as he is suddenly suspended by the neck from thin air.

"You have no choice in the matter Malick." I hiss as I feel the other two vampires stare at me in shock and awe.

"Faith! Let him go, I think he has learned his lesson." Eric purrs as he steps up behind me he places his large hand on my shoulder. Nodding I cant my head in to the opposite side Eric is standing on and close my eyes. As soon as I open them Malick falls face first onto the floor.

"Pam take Faith back into my office I'll see our visitor out." Eric smiles as he bends down and places a kiss to the set of fang marks on my neck. Nodding Pam places her small hand on my upper arm and leads me back to the office. With a sigh I move to the sofa and flop down and close my eyes for a brief moment.

"You look like you're in pain." Pam states.

"A headache, happens when I exert too much power, too much....focus on one given target. It doesn't normally happen...I lost control of my anger it took a lot of focus, a lot of will power not to kill him." I sigh as I rest my head upon my knees.

"So you're a telekinetic, what else can you do?" Eric asks as he joins us in his office. Sighing I shake my head and look at the small desk lamp tilting my head up in a fast motion the lamp floats into the air. Nodding down they watch as the lamp rights its self on the desk where it once sat.

"That's the same power you showed out there." Pam states as I raise my hand and a bottle of water flies into it.

"I know just flexing a bit," I sigh as I pop the top and take a swig of the cool refreshing spring water. Looking at Eric as our eyes meet mine go wide as all his thoughts rush into my head. Closing my eyes for a few seconds trying to sort things out I take a deep breath before doing the same to her.

"You both are thinking that there is more to me than meets the eye. Pam is also thinking that she wishes she could leave because she has a hot date waiting outside and Eric is wondering if he'll be able to get in my pants tonight and if so what sort of skills I have in bed." I sigh as I close my eyes again.

"So you're a telekinetic telepath....that it?" Pam asks as the back door is busted wide open and a wooden shard is lodged in my chest......

tbc....


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

"You both are thinking that there is more to me than meets the eye. Pam is also thinking that she wishes she could leave because she has a hot date waiting outside and Eric is wondering if he'll be able to get in my pants tonight and if so what sort of skills I have in bed." I sigh as I close my eyes again.

"So you're a telekinetic telepath....that it?" Pam asks as the back door is busted wide open and a wooden shard is lodged in my chest......

Now:

"FAITH!" Eric and Pam both shout moving as fast as she can Pam is by my side gently moving me so I am laying on my side

"Pull....it....out...please Pam." I gasp, my voice barely audible to the two vampires due to me struggling to breath. Looking up Pam looks toward the door and to Eric. Looking at his childe Eric looks to his wounded pet then back to his childe, with a soft sigh he nods at Pam.

"Do as she asks Pam, she knows her body better than we do." Eric states his voice laced with pain.

_"For now she knows her body better than me...but soon she'll be mine and only mine. Sophie-Ann let it slip that she is still a virgin and her blood only confirms it. Soon there will come a time where I know her body then she does then and only then will she truly be mine."_ Eric thinks as he watches Pam pull the piece of wood from my chest. With one last sharp pull Pam tosses the piece a side and watches as the wound slowly knits itself back together.

"Before...either of...you ask....no...I didn't....blow up....the door..." I pant, my eyes closed and my head still resting in Pam's lap.

"Your lung was punctured, you need to stop...." Pam stops as I slowly sit up and pull the top of my tank top down only to reveal no wound, no healing tissue not even a drop of blood.

"A telekinetic telepath that can heal almost as fast as a vampire, and before you ask I don't know if I could heal another person never tried. As for my lung Pam it is fine I was just recovering from the shock of the wound and how fast you pull the piece of wood from my chest. I'll be fine, trust me I can take care of myself there's no need to worry about me...." I state as I slowly rise to my feet. Looking at Eric then to where the remains of the back lay I slowly return my gaze back to Eric.

"So it would seem Faith." Eric states as he moves to stand in front of me.

"Master," I sigh as I'm once again forced to meet his gaze.

"If you can heal your wounds then how would one kill you?" Eric whispers in my ear as he pulls me flush against him.

"By slashing the both sides of my neck, both wrists, and the femoral artery at the same time, causing a mass bleed out Master. Even then I would have to have lost a great deal of blood for that to work. You see Master if the veins aren't sliced at the same exact moment there is a great chance that my body will heal that wound and be well on its way of repairing the rest of the damage done to it." I reply my voice barely above a whisper as he tilts my head back just enough so he is staring me in the eyes. With a small sigh my eyes return to their cold emotionless state as my physic barriers shut out their thoughts.

"Pam you may go see to your….hot date; lock the door on your way out." Eric states his deep blue eyes still locked on my silver ones.

"Don't wait up," Pam purrs as she leaves the office, a satisfied smile crossing her lips. As she leaves the bar Eric backs me up against the wall. With one hand beside my head and the resting beside my hips he leans in and rests his forehead on my left shoulder.

_"Damn she smells so good,"_ his thoughts groan as he moves to look in my eyes. Looking into those deep endless pools I slowly drop my physic barriers.

_"I will have her, she will be mine. She smells so sweet…it's like her blood is calling to me. Those eyes…pools of liquid silver, I could spend eternity staring into them. Shit she can read minds...at least she'll know what's coming."_ his thoughts state as he captures my lips. Pressing me flat against the wall he covers my lithe frame with his larger one. As he begins kissing my jaw line down to my neck his hands begin to travel down my body. As one hands reaches my hips he suddenly jerks my hips toward his and begins rubbing his engorged member against me, making sure that I feel all thirteen inches of his rock hard member. As his lips find my pulse point he begins nipping and sucking at it. Closing my eyes I slowly regulate my breathing thus stopping my heart from sounding like a run away horse. Looking back in his mind I try desperately to find out what he knows about the agreement that put me in his care. Growling mentally at the fact he either does not know what I'm looking for or it's locked away somewhere deeper in his mind. Sighing mentally I pull back but not before catching him thinking of plowing his long rock hard manhood into my hot wet channel over and over again til we both collapse from sheer pleasure.

"You are truly intoxicating...my caged little Faye." He whispers against my neck right before sinking his fangs into me. Snapping my eyes closed I let my mind travel anywhere and everywhere that wasn't here when suddenly he shoves his hands down my somehow open Tripps. With each pull of his lips he inches his fingers further down til they are resting against my nether lips. As he continues to drink from me he slowly begins rubbing my clit in small circles each time adding a little bit more pressure. After a few moments he gently slides one finger into my tight hot channel and slowly begins to work it in and out soon setting a quick pace as he slides a second finger joining the other as he picks up the pace. Suddenly my eyes snap open as they glaze over and Eric gets ripped from me and thrown by an invisible force against the opposite wall. Without Eric's weight to keep me standing I slide down the wall completely boneless as I begin to start shaking violently. Recovering from the shock of being thrown Eric looks up just in time to watch as tears start raining down my face and my breathing become erratic.

"Faith?" he whispers softly unsure of what was happening to his pet. As he tries to get up he finds himself unable to stand.

"FAITH!" Eric yells; looking in his direction he sees my eyes are fogged over and unseeing. That's when what Sophie-Ann had told him dawned on him.

_"When she said I'd never get the prize that lay between her legs....but how is that possible? She smells and tastes like a virgin, she remains unbro...."_ his thoughts stop as it finally hits him. As the realization finally dawns on him he looks once more in my direction.

_"Her body healed all damage done to her...she will always be a virgin in body but in spirit she's been broken too many times.....I will find whoever did this to her and they will die!"_ his thoughts hiss as rage, pain, guilt and remorse fill his deep blue eyes. Reaching in his pocket he pulls out his cell phone and punches in a number as I hide my face behind my knees.

"This better be good Eric its twelve min..." Pam starts as she beings to feel her Master's pain and anger.

"Get back to Fangtasia NOW!" Eric hisses softly into the phone as he flips it shut. Looking at me he watches as the tears finally stop and as the shaking gets worse.

"Faith..." he calls out softly, shaking my head he hears me sobbing but he knew I couldn't cry anymore.

_"Faith...."_ his thoughts call out trying to sooth and calm me. Right then Pam enters the bar then the office only to find Eric pinned to the floor on one side of the office and me shaking and sobbing on the other.

"Eric?" Pam asks looking between her Maker and his new pet worry consuming her normally passive face.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

"Faith..." he calls out softly, shaking my head he hears me sobbing but he knew I couldn't cry anymore.

_"Faith...."_ his thoughts call out trying to sooth and calm me. Right then Pam enters the bar then the office only to find Eric pinned to the floor on one side of the office and me shaking and sobbing on the other.

"Eric?" Pam asks looking between her Maker and his new pet worry consuming her normally passive face.

Now:

"Bring her here Pam." Eric states his eyes not leaving my shaking form. Nodding Pam slowly walks over to me and lifts me into her arms. Walking over to her Maker she kneels and slides me into his awaiting arms.

"Thank you Pam you may leave." Eric states as he looks down at my shaking form. Looking between Eric and me she shakes her head and sighs.

"Whatever," she whispers as she runs out of the bar once again. Once she's gone Eric tightens his hold on my trembling form.

"Shhh…Faith…it's alright." He whispers into my hair. After a few moments the invisible force keeping him on the floor starts to let off allowing him to sit up.

"It's alright Faith, relax…" he coos as he slowly starts rubbing my back in slow soothing circles.

"The sun is raising….you need to get….away from the door…and go somewhere safe." I whisper as my body slowly calms down and relaxes. Nodding his head he tightens his arms around me and stands back up. Looking at the door worry laces his features when suddenly the pieces of the door fly toward the opening and stack on top of each other.

"You did that?" he asks.

"It won't hold if any weight is out on it the door will crumble but it will keep until tonight. Plus if any one comes in through that way I'll know no matter what. The whole physic barrier thing…" I pause as he sets me on my feet and steps away from me. Moving to the bookshelf he gently pushes it aside and slides a key in to a lock built into the wall. Opening the door he motions for me to follow him inside. Once I'm in he turns on the light and closes the door behind me. Looking down I notice my pants are still open and I quickly re-zip and fasten my belt.

"Not even Pam knows about this chamber. This will be our resting place if we are here to close to dawn. Any other time we will return to my house here in Shreveport. Understand?" he questions as he turns to look at me.

"I understand Master, no one will know of this chamber." I whisper bowing my head, breaking eye contact with him. Next thing I know he steps forward till his chest is pressed against mine and he continues to step forward till my back is pressed flat against the door we just entered thru.

"What happened to you as a child Faith? Who was it?" he whispers as he gently rests his fingers on my chin. With a slight nudge he tips my head back so he can look into my eyes.

"No! I will talk about anything else no matter the topic but I will not speak of my childhood! I don't give a fuck what you say nor do to me…I WILL NOT SPEAK OF THAT!" I hiss as I duck out under his arms. Moving as fast as I could I move as far from him as I can.

"You will tell me!" Eric hisses as he appears behind me he turns me to face him.

"FUCK OFF! YOU MAY OWN ME BUT THERE IS TWO THINGS YOU WILL NEVER GET FROM ME ERIC NORTHMAN! YOU WILL NEVER GET IN MY PANTS NOR WILL YOU EVER HEAR OF MY CHILDHOOD! CALL SOPHIE-ANN TONIGHT, CALL WHO THE FUCK EVER MADE HER RELEASE ME TO YOU! I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN!" I yell at him, my silver eyes darkening. With a slight growl he grabs my throat and throws me on the bed. Landing with a thud on the sofa mattress I lean forward and shake my head. As I try to stand he appears in front of me and pushes me back. Leaning down he meets my gaze head on, his fangs descending.

"You really don't want to anger me little girl. This may be your first day as a pet but you will learn my rules or you will be punished!" he growls.

"Ohhh so fuckin' scared! You can't glamour me you and you REALLY don't scare me! There is nothing you can do to me that will EVER change that." I hiss my voice calm and soft but my eyes scream pure rage.

"Oh really?" he grins as he sits up he straddles my hips and looks down at me a primal lust shinning in his eyes. Grabbing my throat with one hand the other grabs the neck of my shirt and rips it off me. As he tosses the shredded remains of my tank top to the side his other had travels down to my dark blue silk covered C-cup bounty. With an animalistic smile his eyes travel back up to mine only to see me unaffected by his moves. Not breaking eye contact and keeping one hand on my neck his other hand travels down to my pants as he moves to take them off my eyes widen and he is thrown off me and plastered to the wall in front of me.

"Really Sophie wasn't lying when she said that you would never get the prize between my legs. One too many men have abused my body in so many ways it would blow your mind! The prize you seek…my virginity? You'll never get it so go find some virgin wanna be Fang Banger and take hers! My body might be able to heal itself after the offending object is removed but I haven't been a virgin since I was five FUCKING years old." I hiss as I stand and walk to the door. Opening it I walk back into the office and slam the door shut behind me. With a shaky sigh I flop onto the sofa and curl up into a ball and mentally drop Eric to the floor in the other room. After hearing him thump to the ground I close my eyes and force the memories back into the furthest corner of my mind as tears slip silently slide down my cheek. By the time the door opens and Eric steps out he finds me curled up into a tight ball sound asleep.

_"DAMN IT! One fuck up after another….what is it about this…human child that makes me want to console her, to comfort her and to make her forget about all the pain and hardships of her past yet infuriates me to no end? Who ever did this to her had to have been close to her if the trauma first happened when she was five…they better pray I never find out. NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING WHAT'S MINE!" _his thoughts snap as he moves to stand beside the sofa. Dropping to his knees he gently caresses my cheek.

_"My love is a spite fire that's for sure…wait did I call her my love? I can't love her, she's human she hates me…do I really care that much about her? Could I love her and make her love me?"_He thinks to himself. Feeling the sun's pull he gently and carefully picks me up. As he stands up he smiles as I turn in to him and burry my head in his chest a small smile crossing my lips. Carefully he moves back into the other room and to the bed side. Slowly he lowers me down on the bed and covers me up. Moving back to the door he shuts and locks it. Sitting down at my feet he unties my boots and pulls them and my socks off. Sitting them down at the foot of the bed he then takes his own boots and socks off. Standing up he strips his shirt and pants off leaving him standing there in just his navy blue silk boxers. Moving to one of the doors along the walls he opens one set and looks in. Finding a pair of light blue cotton sleeping pants and matching tank top he closes the doors and returns to my side. Careful so he doesn't wake me up he slowly picks me up he carefully slides the soft cotton top over my head and arms. Laying me back down he quickly unbuttons and un-zips my pants, sliding them off me he grins as he notices my matching boy cut panties.

"Cute and sexy Faith…you will learn to trust me one day Little One. When that day comes you will beg me to take you." He smiles as he gently slides the matching cotton pants up my legs. Stopping at my knees he leans down and places a soft kiss to the inside of both of my thighs sitting back up he pulls my pants up the rest of the way. With a smile on his face he moves to lay beside me, stretching out on the bed he's surprised when I roll over toward him and curl up the same small smile crossing my lips once again. Smiling he wraps one arm around me and pulls me closer to him as he gently lays my head on his broad well defined chest.

"Sleep well my Little Caged Faye." He whispers as he kisses the top of my head. Closing his eyes he finally drifts off into his day rest….a smile still gracing his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

With a smile on his face he moves to lay beside me, stretching out on the bed he's surprised when I roll over toward him and curl up the same small smile crossing my lips once again. Smiling he wraps one arm around me and pulls me closer to him as he gently lays my head on his broad well defined chest.

"Sleep well my Little Caged Faye." He whispers as he kisses the top of my head. Closing his eyes he finally drifts off into his day rest….a smile still gracing his lips.

Now:

Two hours before dusk I slowly start to wake up. Before I even open my eyes I know that I'm no longer on the sofa. Opening my eyes the first thing I see is Eric's broad naked chest. As I try to sit up I feel a dead weight draping over my side and resting on my hip looking down I see it's only Eric's arm.

"How did this happen? Was my dream not a dream?" I whisper and that's when I notice that I can't feel the chains on my Tripps. Looking at my clothes I see why things feel so different instead of my dark blue silk bra against my bar arm it's a light blue really soft cotton tank top and instead of my jet black Tripps with neon blue piping and silver colored chains I have on a matching pair of light blue super soft cotton sleep pants.

_"He carried me in here changed me and laid down beside me? Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? Did he realize that by using force he wasn't getting anywhere with me? He's smiling in his sleep…"_ my thoughts pause as my eyes rake over his sleeping form. Gazing at his lips I brush my finger against his full lips remembering how they felt against my lips and neck.

_"Could he actually grow to care about me? I swear last night I saw pure un-filtered rage in his eyes when he finally connected the dots. Is that just him being pissed that he wasn't the first inside me or did it actually anger him that much that I was sexually abused as a child?"_ my thoughts muse as my eyes continue to rake over his God-like body. Lifting the sheets a little I notice that even thou he took his pants off he was thoughtful enough to keep his boxers on. Dropping the covers I ghost my fingers across his stomach smiling as the muscles there twitch at the feather light touch. Gaining confidence I lay my hand softly on his chest right above where his un-beating heart lays and slowly run my hand across his smooth perfect chest. Suddenly I pull my hand back and shake my head.

_"Get a grip girl! He forced you to come here, than he almost forced himself on you TWICE! He doesn't care about you!"_ my thoughts hiss. With a sigh I know what I have to do, taking a deep breath I reach up and place my hand on his cheek and close my eyes. As soon as I drop my barriers I get bombarded by the intensity of his dream.

* * *

_We're laying on the bed much like our bodies are now; his hand is gently caressing my side while the other is caressing my cheek. Suddenly he rolls on top of me and smiles this breath taking heart melting smile. Reaching up I rest my hand on his cheek and begin to caress it like he is mine. _

_"I love you Faith, you are so unlike any one I have ever met. You have fire, you have smarts, you are a strong independent woman and I love it. I'm sorry about what I did to you and how I acted toward you. Give me a chance and I will prove to you that I can be everything you ever dreamed of." He whispers against my lips._

_"Eric…I….don't know what to say…." I whisper my eyes wide and full of confusion._

_"Say you'll give me the chance to prove myself to you. Say you're willing to give us a chance." He pleads; looking into his eyes so full of hope, love, trust and devotion. Nodding I pull his face down and capture his lips in a soul searching kiss which after a moment of shock he gladly returns. As the kiss deepens our hands begin to roam over each others naked bodies. Breaking the kiss he begins kissing his way down my throat._

_"Eric…" I moan as one of his hands stops on my right breast .Smiling he begins lightly pinching, and rolling my nipple between his fingers. With another soft moan I arch my back pushing my chest up toward him. Suddenly he descends upon my other breast taking that nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping at it like a hungry babe. Tossing my head back I bite my lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. Reaching up I tangle my one hand in his long silky blonde hair unsure if I should pull him away or keep him pressed to me while my other hand gently rakes my nails down his back. Pulling away he tosses his head back and lets out a low passion filled moan._

_"Faye…" he moans as his hands travel to my hips he looks down at me and meets my eyes. The emotion I see there boarders on begging, closing my eyes I take a deep breath. Open them again I give him a true heart felt smile and nod at him._

_"Please Eric…I want…you…" I whimper as I arch my hips up into his. Smiling he moves in between my legs and positions himself at me entrance. Leaning down he captures my lips in another soul searing kiss as he thrust all the way into my tight channel._

* * *

Suddenly my eyes snap open, panting I look down at Eric to see that he's still sleeping. Taking a deep breath I slide his arm off me and slide out of bed. Standing I look around the room and spot the bathroom walking to it I flip the switch on

"What the fuck was that…." I whisper as I turn the cold water on in the faucet. Bending over I splash my face a couple times, shaking my head I grab a dry wash cloth and dry my face. Turning the water off I look in the mirror and sigh remembering the day Sophie-Ann walked into my life.

"Who would have thought a scared twelve year old little human child would sway the heart of the vampire Queen of Louisiana? Sophie you befriended a little girl told her you couldn't save her. You came back three years later rendered my entire family unconscious just to save me. You hated letting the child you thought of as your own go where she did not want to go. You treated me as if I was your blood daughter, you still do…." I trail off as tears begin running down my cheeks. Looking down at my hands I begin to shake.

_"Damn you father…you ruined me for all the good in this world! It took Sophie three years to get through my diamond-like shields! And damn you mother you knew what he and his friends did to me and you let them!"_ my thoughts scream. Suddenly two arms wrap around me and pull me backwards.

"Why are you crying?" a deep voice asks, Eric asks as he turns me around. Tilting my head back he stares down into my watery silver eyes. With his other hand he gently wipes away my tears.

"Why did you bring me back in here? Why worry about me being comfortable?" I whisper as I break eye contact.

"You may be my pet but unlike other vampires I care about the comfort of my pets." He states.

_"Do you even remember your dream? Of what you said to me?"_ my thoughts whimper. Looking back up into his eyes I drop my barriers.

_"That dream, so real….one day she will trust me enough to get that close. She smells so wonderful….why is she affecting me so?"_ he thinks as he gently wraps on arm around my waist while the other hand caresses my cheek. Slowly he pulls me to him right as his lips capture mine in a sweet gentle kiss. With a small gasp he slips his tongue in my mouth and starts to tempt my tongue to join in the fun. After a moment I wrap my arms around his neck and return the kiss with ardor. Finally I pull back trying to fill my lungs with a true smile glued to both of our lips.

"Wow…" I pant leaning my forehead against his still naked chest. My arms still wrap around his neck.

"Wow is right Little One…" he whispers as he rests his forehead on top of my head. Tilting my head back I look into his deep blue eyes.

"Why are you trying so hard to sleep with me? Is it just part of your nature or is there something more to it?" I whisper, my voice going cold and emotionless. Pulling my arms off his neck he backs up and turns away.

"There's something different about you Faith. Last night…I'm sorry…your reaction, finding out part of the truth….it sent me over the edge." He whispers as he turns back around to facing me

"Eric…." I stop as one of his fingers presses against my lips. Shaking my head I pull his hand away and press it to my chest.

"Tell me this and I'll tell you want you want to know. Did that kiss mean anything to you?" I whisper my eyes full of confusion and hope. Meeting my gaze he allows a smile to cross his lips right before he pulls me toward him capturing my lips once again. Turning us around he backs me against the wall not once breaking the kiss. Moments pass before I'm forced to break the kiss and breath.

"Does that answer your question?" he smiles as softly nuzzles the side of my neck.

"Do we have to stay here while I answer your questions or can we go somewhere more private?" I ask as I wrap my arms around him.

"Let's go to my…our house." He whispers a smile still on his lips. Looking up at him my eyes shine with happiness yet confusion.

"Yes I said our house…I wasn't kidding when I said you were mine Faith. Let us get dressed and leave here before Pam arrives." He smiles down at me. Pulling away he moves to leave the bathroom but stops in his tracks when he doesn't hear my footsteps.

"You go ahead and change then I'll come get what's left of my clothes and change in here." I whisper hanging my head. With a sigh he walks back to me and places his hand on my chin applying slight pressure he tilts my head back so he can look into my eyes.

"Will it make you more comfortable that way?" he whispers.

"Yes…it will." I breath so soft that he can barely hear it.

"Then so be it…for now Faye." He coos and just like that he's back in the main room and the bathroom door is shut.

"Thank you Eric," I whisper a smile gracing my full lips.

Twenty minuets later Eric finally sits me back on my feet on the front porch of the house that he's calling ours. Looking around I smile at the beautiful landscape as Eric looks at my wide eyes he laughs.

"Wide-eyed and amazed," he whispers as I look up at him and smile.

"This place is beautiful Eric…" I pause as he motions me inside. Looking around I gasp in awe of my breath taking surroundings.

"I take it back this place in breath taking; I can't imagine how much time it took to get it like this. I'm betting many don't get to see this site huh?" I smile as I turn around to face him only to see a matching smile gracing his lips too.

"You'd be right, now there's two things you have seen and Pam hasn't." he smiles as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. As he pulls me closer I lay my head on his shoulder and we walk into the living room. Taking a deep breath I move to the sofa and sit down so I can take my boots off.

"So….start asking, I know you want to." I sigh looking any but him.

"Who was it?" he asks as he sits down in a chair across from me. Nodding I draw my knees up to my chest and take a deep breath.

"Depends on when you're asking about. When I was four my father started with the inappropriate touching. You see on my fifth birthday my party was cut short because the grill blew up and a piece of shrapnel impaled my chest barely missing my heart and I had to be rushed to the ER. It was then that we found out that once what ever had pierced my flesh was removed my body would rapidly heal itself." I state as I take a deep breath I burry my head in my knees. After a few moments I adjust my head so my chin rests on my knees and stare at the floor.

"Needless to say the doctors, my parents and everyone else in the ER freaked out. I mean who wouldn't back then? You see they had me half propped up in a room with seven other people. I wasn't your typical five year old girl; the pain all be it was extreme, it didn't bother me. So while I waited for the ER doc, and yes my parents left me alone in the ER, my chest started to itch really badly….and any one with a fraction of a brain knows that when a wound starts to itch means that it's healing. I was the type of kid that I wanted to know all about action/re-action, I wanted to know what would happen if I jump really high on my trampoline then launch myself in the direction of the lawn what would happen." I laugh at that found memory.

"So being like I was right as the doctor reaches my bedside I yank the piece of metal out of my small chest. I about died laughing when the doctor started freaking out, but that was before I looked down. When I did what I saw scared the fuck out of me…I saw the blood draw into the wound and the wound itself knit back together. Well the doctors told my parents to take me back home but to keep an eye on me for the next four days which meant that while I was awake one or both of them had to always be with me. So upon hearing about my healing ability my dad took his perversion one step further. Three days after the hospital trip my mom steps out to go get supper….that's when my father decided to take it to the next step." I pause as my body starts to shake and I burry my head in my knees again. Standing up Eric slowly walks over to me and kneels in front of me. Slowly he slides one hand up and starts soothing my hair out of my face.

"Shhhh….take your time Faye, it's alright." He coos as his intertwines our fingers. Nodding I look back up at him and take a deep breath.

"He came in my room and locked my door. He tied me to my bed…." I stop as tears stop raining down my face. Suddenly I find my self sitting in his lap with his strong arms wrap around just tight enough to make me feel safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

"Shhhh….take your time Faye, it's alright." He coos as his intertwines our fingers. Nodding I look back up at him and take a deep breath.

"He came in my room and locked my door. He tied me to my bed…." I stop as tears stop raining down my face. Suddenly I find my self sitting in his lap with his strong arms wrap around just tight enough to make me feel safe.

Now:

"You're safe Faye; no one's going to hurt you….I promise. Relax Little One I'm here." He coos into my hair as his hand rubs circles on my back. After a few moments the tears and the shaking slows to a stop.

"You said depends on when I was talking about, what did you mean?" he asks as he continues rubbing my back.

"It started after my fifth birthday and it stopped when I was fifteen and that was because Sophie found and saved me. I met her when I was twelve but she told me that she couldn't do anything to help me but give me a shoulder to cry on. She came and visited with me once a week for three years until she found out that the abuse was stepped up. When I was nine my mom and dad brought in their friends so they could take part in what they called 'The Fun.' It was like that for the next six years." I whimper so softly that he has a hard time hearing it. With a soft yet feral growl his arms tighten his arms around me as his body starts to shake too. After a few moments he regains control of his rage. Slowly he tilts my head back, as his deep ocean blue eyes meet my watery silver ones he leans down and kisses my cheek.

"No one will ever harm you again my Little One." He whispers as tears start raining down my face. As I nod my understanding I burry my head in his chest and wrap my arms around him. With a small smile he starts rocking back and forth and begins to hum. After twenty minuets pass Eric suddenly realizes that my breathing and heartbeat have evened out and that I was sleeping soundly. Carefully he stands up and makes his way up the stairs and to his day chamber. Once inside the room he pulls back the covers and lays me down and kisses my cheek as he pulls the covers over me.

"Sleep well Faith." He whispers as he walks out of the room. In the Hall way he pulls his cell phone out and dials a familiar number. After three rings someone finally picks up.

"Finally where the hell are you?" Pam drawls.

"Home and that's where I'm staying for the night unless Faith needs something." Eric states leaning back against the doorframe.

"What do you mean 'unless Faith needs something'?" Pam snaps.

"SILENCE!" Eric hisses softly.

"Faith is mine and I plan on taking care of her! You will watch after the bar and tell anyone that comes looking for me you will tell them that I am busy and can not be disturbed. Do you understand Pam?" Eric hisses as he looks back in the room. Suddenly all his anger is gone as he watches me roll in my sleep a smile gracing my lips.

"Yes Master, is there anything else you need?" she questions.

"No Pam that will be all." Eric states as he hangs up. With a smile on his lips he walks into his office and starts up his desktop. Sitting down he begins his search for the right person to take his anger out on.

Three hours later I wake up to my cell phone ringing and to my stomach growling at me. Without opening my eyes I reach down and open it.

"Yeah?" I yawn.

"Hehe, wakey wakey sleeping beauty." A woman's sweet voice chimes.

"Hey Sophie, what you up to?" I yawn again as I stretch.

"Apparently more then to you sweetie." Sophie laughs as I sit up and look around at the room I'm in. Black cherry colored wooden dressers, matching mirror, the doors to the closet and bathroom, and the bed frame all of matching wood.

"Don't know bout that….hehe. I feel like shit to be honest Sophie but on the other hand I've never felt better. Last night was weird but after I woke up I had this weird feeling that something in him had changed. He was smiling in his sleep…I wanted to know if he actually cared about me." I state.

"So…." Sophie encourages.

"So I placed my hand on his cheek and dropped my barriers. Before I even had a chance to look inside his head I was bombarded by the dream he was having. Sophie his dream…the pure raw emotions I felt from him…it took me by surprise. It was if I was pulled into his dream, he was so tender, so loving. Well needless to say due to the pure shock of it I pull away and carefully climb out of the bed. While I was standing in the bathroom I thought about a lot of things…my parents, you…Eric. He found me in the bathroom crying, when he asked why his voice was kind, gentle he was truly worried about me. He pulled me to him with one arm while the other hand caressed my cheek…." I pause still trying to wrap my head around the events that transpired earlier that evening.

"And? Don't leave me hanging girl?" she asks acting like the teen girl she was before she was turned.

"Next thing I know his lips are pressed to mine in what started out as the world's sweetest gentlest kiss ever." I gush blushing slightly at the memory of the kiss. After a moment I smile and take a deep breath, knowing Sophie is holding in an un-needed breath.

"I finally had to break the kiss so I could take a breath." I giggle.

"How was it?" she giggles right back.

"WOW! I mean that doesn't even describe it, I don't know a word that could describe how wonderful it was." I whisper as my blush deepens.

"Awww, wait we are talking about Eric 'The Viking Pig' Northman right?" she questions.

"Yes we are talking about Eric Sophie. Things were rough when I first got there after I texted you but the problem named Malick was easily dealt with. After that a few words were said between Eric and I but things were alright after that. But anyway back to earlier tonight…he wanted to know about my past, so I told him that if he answered my question that I would tell him all he wanted to know. I asked him if the kiss we just shared meant anything to him." I pause.

"What did he say?" Sophie almost begs to know.

"Nothing he kissed me again And Sophie this kiss was better then the first! Sophie I…I think he may…he may be the one…." I whisper.

"Faye…" Sophie stops.

"He's done a complete 180 Sophie. He's shown me a completely different side to him. He's been nothing but gentle, kind, protective…loving. When he wraps his arms around me I feel so safe, like the things that happened to me in my past will never happen again and that if someone tries to do it to me again I know Eric will stop them and they will never do it again. I feel like I can stay in his arms forever and be in paradise; just his scent soothes me and puts a smile on my face." I coo just thinking about how he makes feel puts a smile on my face.

"You sound happy Faye; I hope he keeps doing what ever it is he has done to win you over. As long as he treats you right and doesn't hurt you….he's alright in my book. Look I hate to do this but one of my other Sheriffs is here seeking my help. I'll talk to you later sweetie." Sophie coos.

"Alright Sophie, just remember…think happy place unless he does something to piss you off happy place. Bye Sophie." I laugh hanging up the phone. With a genuine smile on my lips I toss the covers back and slide out of bed. With one more stretch I turn fix the bed back and turn to the door only to find Eric standing there with a true smile plastered to his face.

"You talk to the Queen on a daily bases?" he smiles.

"Yea, Sophie took me in when I was fifteen. She treated me like her daughter, her sister and her best friend…it's why she didn't want to let me go, why she was so mean to you. With the way she looked at me and with everyone saying she had to give me up and the hurt she felt when she told me I had to leave the first place I truly felt safe." I state hanging my head.

"You heard every word Sophie and I said didn't you?" I ask my eyes still on the hardwood floor.

"What makes you think that?" he questions as he walks over to me.

"You have very keen hearing I heard the chair in your office creak when I woke up which meant you heard my phone ring and my stomach growl. And I can only assume that with your age you were able to hear the conversation thus knowing when I was off the phone…." I stop as he pulls me flush against him.

"She called me 'The Viking Pig'" he pouts as I bust out laughing. Shaking my head I wrap my arms around him and sigh happily. With a small laugh he gives me a gentle squeeze then pulls back.

"She calls all men Pigs Eric….hehe you know how Sophie is." I laugh. Looking down at me he lets out a heart felt laugh as my stomach once again growls.

"Let's go get you something to eat." He laughs as I blush but before I have the chance to move he's captured my lips in a soft tender kiss. With a contented sigh I wrap my arms around his neck and nip at his bottom lip. Pulling back I whimper at the loss of contact laughing he gentle pulls me to toward the door.

"You need to eat Faith." He smiles as he takes my hand and interlaces out finger. Looking down at our hands I blush.

In the kitchen I find myself once again amazed by the sheer beauty in the details. Pausing just inside the kitchen I stop and look at him confusion filling my eyes.

"You have human food?" I wonder.

"Yes I do. As I told you before Faith you are mine, and I plan on taking care of you. Everything you should need I have for you here." He smiles at me. Smiling up at him I nod and look at the refrigerator. Upon opening it I my jaw hits the floor at how packed it was.

"How did…." I stop un-able to find the right words.

"Yesterday morning I had the Maid go out and buy what she thought you would need. I hope she got things you'll eat." He laughs at my shocked expression.

"Color me confused Eric. Why did you go through all those channels to get me? How did you even know about me, I mean there was only one other vampire that knew about me." I question dreading the answer. Sighing he moves to the fridge and pulls out the fixings for a sandwich. Getting the bread out he proceeds to make me a sandwich, once the sandwich is done he motions for me to sit at the table. Nodding I sit down, with a sigh he sits across from me and slides the sandwich across to me.

"Eat," he sighs hanging his head. Sighing I pick the sandwich and take a bite out of it.

"You forget all the times Sophie-Ann had all of her Sheriffs over…" he pauses as I swallow.

"No I didn't there was only one vampire that knew I didn't belong to Sophie. All those times Sophie always told yall that I was her's. How did you find out that I wasn't? Don't get me wrong I'm starting to really like it here." I whisper as I take another bite out of the sandwich.

"Sophie-Ann let it slip one night that you weren't hers, that you were more like a daughter to her then anything else. You were beautiful Faith; even with only being around you for such short times…your scent captivated me. I knew then that I had to have you I didn't care what I had to do." He whispers.

"Eric…I…I don't know what to say." I stutter as I finish the sandwich.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

"Sophie-Ann let it slip one night that you weren't hers, that you were more like a daughter to her then anything else. You were beautiful Faith; even with only being around you for such short times…your scent captivated me. I knew then that I had to have you I didn't care what I had to do." He whispers.

"Eric…I…I don't know what to say." I stutter as I finish the sandwich.

Now:

"I know I went about getting you here the wrong way, and last night went the opposite way of what I had planned and I'm sorry. I didn't know any other way to get you and I had to know what it was about you that held me so transfixed." He states hanging his head. With wide confused eyes I drop my barriers and take a deep breath.

_"She deserved to know the truth, please don't hate me Faith. The more time I spend with her the I feel, the deeper and harder I fall for her. Is this what love feels like? Does she feel the same about me? She told Sophie that she thinks that I may be the one, that she could stay in my arms forever and be perfectly happy. But does that mean she feels the same?"_ His thoughts ramble with hearing that I take a deep breath and stand up. Letting my barriers stay down I move to stand in front of him, as he looks up at me I do something that surprises us both….I kiss him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I nip at his bottom lip as I move closer to him, pressing my body flush against his. Finally his arms come up and wrap around my waist as he returns the kiss with ardor. Nipping at his bottom lip again his lips part and my tongue dips inside his mouth and coax his tongue into playing with mine. As the kiss gets heated his fangs extend and hands begin to roam over each others body. Smiling into the kiss I run the tip of my tongue up and down both his fangs reaching the tips of both I flick my tongue against them. Finally after another long moment I'm forced to pull away to breath.

"I don't know if…I love you but given time I can definitely fall in love with you. All I ask is that you respect my one wish….and that is we take things slow. Last night…my telekinesis…the whole reason it developed was because of my father and his friends it became my only means of defense. I don't want to hurt you, Pam, anyone or anything….last night was tame Eric…" I pause as lean my head against his.

"I understand and will respect what you ask but only because you asked Little One." He smiles at me as he takes me face between his hands. Meeting his gaze I give a big heartfelt grin as I kiss the tip of his nose.

"You haven't eaten yet have you." I state knowing the truth.

"You know I haven't Faye. You offering?" he smiles a light playful tone in his voice.

"You know I am Eric." I giggle as I pull him closer to my neck.

"You should laugh more…I love it." He whispers right before his fangs sink in my neck.

"Ahh…" I moan as his lips coax my blood from my veins. Tangling my fingers in his silky blonde mane I hold me to me. After a few moments his fangs retract and he licks up the extra blood and seals the wound shut. Resting his head on my neck he tightens his hold on me as I untangle my fingers and begin playing with his hair.

"Mmmm…don't stop." He purrs nuzzling my neck. With a small laugh I look down at him only to find he has his eyes shut and a true smile on his lips.

"So is this what we're going to do all night? Cause if so I don't mind one bit." I giggle as I run one hand down his back.

"If this is what you want then yes, this is what we're doing all night. Thou tomorrow night we will be at the bar." He sighs as he picks his head up and meets my eyes.

"Are all of our nights after tonight going to be spent at the bar?" I ask.

"No every other night I promise you that." He smiles.

"Alright," I smile down at him right before I claim his lips in a sweet tender kiss. Pulling back I look down at him and suddenly back away. Laughing at his confused look I grab his hands and pull him to his feet. Walking into the living room with him following closely behind me I stop in front of the movie collection and smile as it dawns on him what I'm thinking.

"Movie?" he asks a grin on his face.

"If you don't mind watching one with me?" I smile innocently.

"Not at all Faye. Pick one out and I'll put it in." he laughs.

"Now you need to take your own advice." I pause as he looks at me.

"Laugh more…**I** love it." I laugh as I pick out a movie and hand it to him. Laughing he nods and puts it in the VCR. Smiling I point to the sofa and wait for him to sit down. Shaking my head he gets what I want and stretches out on it. Grinning like a mad man I move to lay in front of him and pull his arm over my waist and cuddle in to watch the movie. Two and a half movies later both of are sound asleep on the sofa wrapped up in each others arms when suddenly Eric's phone starts ringing startled by the sudden noise I jump backwards and fall off the sofa.

"Owww!" I moan softly as I rub the back of my head and look up as Eric groggily slides his hand into his pants pocket and retrieves the phone.

"What?" he demands sleep still thick in his voice.

"Sookie Stackhouse is here to talk to you. She didn't believe me when I told her you weren't here and that you haven't been all night. What should I do?" Pam asks sounding bored. Looking down at me Eric sighs and closes his eyes.

"I'll go get changed and then we can go Eric." I smile still rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head. As his deep blue orbs meet my light silver ones a smile crosses his full lips, nodding his head he offers his hand to help me up.

"We'll be there in ten minuets Pam. Tell her to sit in a booth and wait." He smiles.

"Fine but if she gets in my face one more time she's dinner." Pam sighs as both her and Eric hang up. Standing up I lean down and place a kiss to the top of his head.

"I heard and where I may not know who this Sookie Stackhouse is but it concerns your business then it's important. So let me go get changed and I'll be ready to go." I smile.

"Thank you, Faye." He states his smile reaching his eyes.

"For what…being understanding? For not making this hard on you? A lot of shit may have happened to me in the past that I don't understand why but when it comes to things like this I really am a very understanding type of girl." I smile.

"I'm being to see that. Go get changed." He smiles.

Twelve minuets we are in the club looking for Pam or Long Shadows. Looking around I notice the looks I'm receiving from human and vampire alike and smile a 'cat got the canary' type of grin. As Eric spots Pam at the bar, I decide to test the air and drop my barriers to see what's all going on.

_"Why is she so special? How come she gets to walk around on his arm?"_ a jealous woman wonders.

_"Damn she's so lucky, I wonder if she's just another fang banger or if he plans on turning her and making her his mate?"_ a male vampire wonders. Hearing that I bite down on the small metal bar in my tongue to keep from laughing and that's when I hear:

_"Where the hell is he? That bitch said he'd be here in ten minutes! Bill is __**SO **__not gonna be pleased!"_ a southern girls thoughts hiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

_"Damn she's so lucky, I wonder if she's just another fang banger or if he plans on turning her and making her his mate?"_ a male vampire wonders. Hearing that I bite down on the small metal bar in my tongue to keep from laughing and that's when I hear:

_"Where the hell is he? That bitch said he'd be here in ten minutes! Bill is __**SO **__not gonna be pleased!"_ a southern girls thoughts hiss.

Now:

"Eric…who's Bill?" I question, looking at him and Pam curiosity filling my liquid silver eyes.

"He's a vampire in my area that's been a real pain in my ass. Why do you ask Faye?" Eric asks meeting my gaze.

"Because I believe it was Ms. Stackhouse's thoughts I heard. She's impatient, sounds like she's worried about Bill's happiness." I reply as Eric pulls me closer to his side. Watching the scene unfold Pam cants her head curiosity filling her pale blue eyes.

"They're a item…sadly enough." Pam groans. Looking at Pam I shake my head smiling.

"You have a crush on her don't you Pam?" I smile at her. Shaking his head Eric lets out a soft laugh as he steers us toward the impatient southern blond.

"Keep your barriers up just enough so she can't read you but low enough that you can read her." Eric states as we reach her. Looking at the small blonde I wonder why she would be in such a rush. Sitting down I slide in and watch as Eric sits next to me.

_"Who is this girl? And why did Eric bring her with him? Could she be the one Eric went through all that trouble to get? But why go through all that for someone so….normal looking?"_ Sookie's thoughts ramble.

"Who is she Eric?" Sookie asks.

"Faith this is Sookie Stackhouse, Sookie this is Faith Nocturnis…she is mine." Eric states as he drapes the arm closest to me over my shoulder.

"Whatever…" Sookie sighs.

_"So she is the one he went to the big guy to get. I still don't get why the Sheriff of Area 5 would go to the King of Kings to get someone so normal?"_ Sookie thinks.

_"He went through Kave Dollahite, the King of the United States to get me? Oh Eric…I know for a fact that had to have cost you a lot. I need to talk to Sophie as soon as I can."_ My thoughts sigh, looking at Eric I smile at him then turn to look at Sookie only to find a very unhappy very angry look on her face.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" she questions, smiling I let out a true laugh as I meet her gaze. Leaning over the table I give her my best cat got the canary smile.

"Because Sookie, I'm not the hicks your used to." I grin as I sit back down. Looking at Eric my grin widens as he drapes his arm over my shoulders and pulls me close tight to his side.

_"I'm surprised Faye…you dealt with that better then I would have."_ Eric's thoughts beam.

"Now Sookie what brings you here to my place of business? And for that matter what is so important that you came here and demanded to see me when I wasn't even here?" Eric questions an evil smirk crossing his sinful lips.

"Bill…and Jessica….she's driving us crazy. The only reason Bill got forced to turn her is because you was going to let Chow kill me. If you had stopped him Bill wouldn't have killed him and he wouldn't have been forced to kill Jessica!" Sookie snaps.

_"And to be honest she's getting a little to handesy with Bill and he's liking it just a little to much!"_ her thoughts snap. Looking at Eric I bite the bar of my tongue ring to keep from laughing.

_"Eric?"_my thoughts ask as he turns to look at me I smile.

_"Faye,"_ his thoughts laugh.

_"She's jealous of Bill's childe! Jessica is getting a little to touchy feely and Bill's letting her and liking it. She wants you to get rid of Jessica."_ My thoughts bust out laughing.

_"I see maybe we should try matching her up with Pam. I know Pam would go for the idea." _Eric's thoughts joke.

_"And I'm sure Pam would throw a hissy fit about us playing match maker for her too. So be my guest baby have fun."_ I smile up at him.

_"Oh I will my love trust me I will." _his thoughts.

"If this bothers you so then why do you stay with him? Why not leave him with his annoying childe and find someone new?" he asks that evil little smirk re-claiming his full lips.

"I LOVE BILL….." she stops looking down.

"But? There's a but in there somewhere what is it?" I question as my version of Eric's evil smirk claims my lips. With a content sigh I rest my head on Eric's shoulder and cuddle closer to his amazing body.

"There's no buts! I really do love Bill…it's just he's really starting to like all the attention Jessica is giving him….I can't take it anymore." She whimpers.

_"Faye get Pam's attention please….tell her to come over here."_ Eric's thoughts ask me kindly.

_"Sure think baby."_ I reply as my thoughts search the club for the confused blonde. Smiling I find her in the back feeding from an all to willing Fang Banger that oddly enough looks like Sookie.

_"Pam Eric needs to talk to you now."_ I state trying not to see what's going on in her mind. Sighing she growls softly and pulls away from her nightly meal.

_"FINE! I'm on my way!"_her thoughts hiss.

_"She's heading our way now, word of warning we interrupted her getting some…lol funny thing she had a good picture of what the chick looked like.....she was trying to get some from a girl that looks a lot like Sookie." _my thoughts laugh.

"Yes?" Pam growls as her eyes dart between Eric and me before fixing her gaze on her maker.

A/N:

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update my stories college is starting to get more and more time consuming. So please be stick with me and I'll get the new chapters up as soon and as fast as I can.

Thank you,

Black Forest


	9. Chapter 9

Before

_ "FINE! I'm on my way!"_her thoughts hiss.

_ "She's heading our way now, word of warning we interrupted her getting some…lol funny thing she had a good picture of what the chick looked like...she was trying to get some from a girl that looks a lot like Sookie." _my thoughts laugh.

"Yes?" Pam growls as her eyes dart between Eric and me before fixing her gaze on her maker.

Now

"Pam take Sookie back to one of the VIP rooms and get her whatever she wants. Miss Stackhouse I highly recommend that you consider what we talked about." Eric grins as Pam extends her hand to Sookie. Looking at Eric then at me Pam fixes us both with a confused stare as Sookie takes her hand.

_"You do know she's going to pitch a fit later on right?"_ my thoughts laugh.

_"Not if we can fix her up with Sookie before the night is out."_ Eric's thoughts laugh. Shaking my head I laugh out loud.

"How?" I question.

"We get rid of Bill and Jessica…." Eric pauses as a patron approaches us. Looking up at her Eric glares at her.

"What?" He growls.

"I…I was….wondering if I can I have…your…picture?" the girl whispers. Signaling Long Shadow over Eric turns to face the girl as his fangs lock into place. As Long Shadow comes to stand behind the girl Eric nods his head. Smiling she lifts her phone up and snaps his picture suddenly Long Shadow grabs the phone and smashes.

"Wha…you said I could have your picture?" she whines.

"I didn't say you could keep it." Eric purrs as the girl walks away. Looking at Long Shadow then to Eric both men start laughing.

"That's mean you two." I smile.

"Then why are you smiling Faye?" Eric grins as he drapes an arm over my shoulder. Laughing Long Shadow walks back to the bar.

"You were saying before we were so rudely interrupted?" I ask as Long Shadow comes back with a drink for me.

"Thank you Long Shadow." I purr, nodding he walks away.

"I'll call Bill and tell him to meet in the park. I'll go meet him while you keep Pam and Sookie occupied. I'll banish Bill and Jessica from my area and forbid him to have any contact what so ever with anyone in my area." Eric purrs.

"Evil Eric…very evil, but it might just work. If you can get me a sample of Bill's handwriting I can write Sookie a letter from him to her explaining why Bill had to leave and take Jessica with him." I smile

"Now who's evil my little Faye? That's easy done I have a handwriting sample in my office. Let's go back there now so I can make the phone call and you can write the letter." Eric smiles as I pick my drink up offering me his hand I grin and lay mine in his. Laughing he gently pulls me to my feet and we walk over to his office.

_"Hey Pam?"_ my thoughts ask.

_"Yes Faith?"_ Pam replies.

_"She has a crush on you, carefully…slowly make your move on her."_ My thoughts state.

_"You read her mind?" _Pam questions.

_"YEP! Sure did Sweetie! She's struggling with her desire for you and what she feels for the stupid Southern Hick Bill Compton. Lay on some of that charm of yours."_ My thoughts laugh as I sit down in front of Eric's desk.

"What are you smiling about Faye?" Eric wonders as he sits on the other side of the desk.

"Oh just giving Pam the go ahead on seducing Sookie." I smile as I stare intently down at the piece of paper that has Bill's handwriting.

"Hehe, cleaver cleaver little one." Eric purrs as he starts dialing a number.

"Put it on speakerphone please I need to hear him speak in order for this to be a realistic letter." I smile as Eric nods his head and hits the speakerphone button

Three hours later I'm sitting in Eric's both with Pam and Sookie keeping both women distracted while Eric goes and deals with Bill. Smiling I close my eyes and focus on Eric's thoughts.

_"Did he leave the Area yet?"_ my thoughts question.

_"Yes and I'm on my way back to you now my love. The plan was perfect."_ Eric's thoughts purr with satisfaction.

_"Great, Sookie is practically eating out of Pam's hand here! And what's better Pam has no idea of the plan!"_ my thoughts cheer.

"Faith why can't I hear you're thoughts? I mean I can read every Fang banger in here but I can't read you….you're a void just like Pam and the other vampires in here." Sookie asks.

_"Pam she is never to know of my powers."_ My thoughts sigh.

_"I agree it's best to keep that between Eric and us."_ Pam's thoughts reply.

"I grew up with a telepath and he taught me how to block my thoughts. He didn't like hearing my thoughts because they gave him nightmares, so he taught me how to keep them to myself." I stall as Eric walks through the door so Eric could hear the lie. Turning I watch as Eric walks towards us an angry staring at a piece of paper in his hand.

_"Here goes the acting part."_ My thoughts laugh as I jump up and walk to his side a worried look plastered on my face.

"Eric what's wrong?" I question mock worry lacing my voice.

"Compton left this for you Sookie." Eric states as we sit down. Handing Sookie the letter across the table he looks around and growls.

"Master?" Pam asks worry lacing her voice.

"Compton thinks he can order me around!" Eric growls as Sookie opens the letter. After a few minuets tears begin flowing down Sookie's cheeks.

_"He didn't leave anything at his house did he?"_ my thoughts ask worried.

_"No I followed him there they took everything and left nothing not even at her house."_ Eric replies as he stands and offers me his hand.

"Pam when Miss. Stackhouse is ready please drive her home." Eric states as we begin to walk away.

"WAIT! Eric what's going to happen now?" Sookie calls out as she jumps up and out of the booth. Turning back to them Eric meets Sookie's gaze.

"You are no longer under Bill's protection Sookie. Unless you wish to form a blood bond with myself so you would be under our protection I suggest that you be careful." Eric states as he turns back around to face me a true smile gracing his full lips.

"Wait..can…can Pam be the one to…to form the bond?" Sookie asks, stumbling over her words. Stepping closer to Eric I rest my hand on his neck and meet his deep blue eyes.

"I'll wait in your Office." I whisper, nodding his head we smile at each other as I turn and walk away.

In Eric's Office I sit on the sofa and pull out my cell phone. Looking at the time I smile at the myself. Typing a quick message to Sophie-Anne I hit the send button while I turn and kick my feet up. A few seconds late my cell phone vibrates signaling a new message.

_'Grrr I truly hate idiotic men! LOL how's your night going?'_ the message reads. Laughing at the message I shake my head.

_'LOL all men are idiots to you sweetie! In all honesty really good…I think I'm falling in love with Eric! But that's not why I hit you up.'_ I send as I close my eyes and let all the information that I learned today soak in.

_'Ok that's different when did that change? Then why did you?'_ she replies. Smiling I take a deep breath.

_'I'll tell you all about it later on tonight but let's just say that we spent most watching movies cuddled up on the sofa! But what do you know about Kave __Dollahite? How hard is it to get him to approve things?' _I type out waiting a few moments I hit the send button and hold my breath. After a few moments my phone rings.

"Why are you asking about him?" Sophie demands as I answer my phone.

_"Eric I'm stepping out the back to get some fresh air."_ My thoughts state.

_"Alright but stay close."_ Eric replies.

_"Will do my love."_ I smile as I step out side.

"Faith! Damn it answer me!" Sophie hisses.

"Because I've lived with you long enough to know what position he holds in the Vampire Hierarchy Sophie now please tell me!" I hiss my silver eyes darkening.

"Why do you want to know Faye?" Sophie whispers. Sighing I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Because I know Eric went to him to get me from you. Now damn it Sophie-Anne tell me what I wish to know!" I growl.

"It's not easy Faith...nothing with that man is." Sophie sighs. Growling I hang up the phone and walk back in shaking my head I flip my phone open and turn it off. Walking back out into the club I walk over to Eric and smile at the sight of the six foot four blonde hair blue eyed vampire Viking sitting on top of his throne. Meeting his gaze I nod over to the booth and sit down.

_"When the club closes for the night can I ask you something."_ My thoughts ask.

_"You can ask me anything my love, no secrets."_ Eric's thoughts reply.

_"Promise me one thing?"_ My thoughts wonder.

_"Anything Faith."_ He replies as I take a deep breath.

_"Don't get mad at what I'm going to ask."_ My thoughts state.

_"There's nothing you can ask me that will make me mad at you my love."_ Eric's thoughts purr. Smiling I look up and meet his gaze faith, love and happiness shining in my liquid silver eyes.

Three hours before sunup we walk back into the house. Smiling I slide my boots and jacket off. Walking into the living room I sit back down on the sofa and hang my head.

"Faye what's wrong?" Eric asks as he follows my lead and removes his boots. Walking into the living he kneels down by my side.

"What did it cost you Eric?" I whisper closing my eyes.

"What did what cost me Faye?" he asks confused, standing up I walk over to the window and wrap my arms around myself.

"Stop Eric I know! I know you went to Kave Dollahite to get me away from Sophie. What did it cost you to get him to make Sophie release me to you?" I ask. Sighing Eric stands up and walks over to me. Wrapping his arms around me he rests his forehead on the top of my head.

"It didn't cost me anything Faye, I've known Kave for centuries. Five hundred years ago I saved Kave's only Childe from being killed. He owed me a favor I merely asked him to get you." He replies as I turn around in his arms. Smiling I rest my head on his chest as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thank you…" I whisper against his chest.

"For what Faye?" he asks confusion lacing his deep voice.

"For telling me the truth." I smile as lean up and claim his lips in a sweet gentle kiss. As the kiss begins to intensify I pull back gasping for breath.

"You're hungry," I pant still trying to catch my breath. As a seductive grin captures my lips I move back to the sofa and stretch out.

"What's going through that head of yours my love?" Eric grins as he moves to my side. Grabbing his arm I pull him over me and bear my neck.

"Dricka , min älska….behaga." I whisper as our eyes lock together. As the shock of me speaking his native tongue subsides he smiles down at me right before his fangs slide into place. With a wicked grin he nudges the strap to my tank top out of the way before he bites down.

"Ahhh…Eric…." I moan as my blood gushes forth coating his tongue and throat with it's warmth and flavor. As I begin to get dizzy he pulls back and licks the wound shut. Smiling he reaches up and cuts his neck open. Pulling me up he presses me up against his neck, nodding I latch onto his neck and began drinking. After a few moments Eric pulls me back. Smiling down at me he jumps up and picks me up.


	10. Chapter 10

Before:

"Dricka , min älska….behaga." I whisper as our eyes lock together. As the shock of me speaking his native tongue subsides he smiles down at me right before his fangs slide into place. With a wicked grin he nudges the strap to my tank top out of the way before he bites down.

"Ahhh…Eric…." I moan as my blood gushes forth coating his tongue and throat with it's warmth and flavor. As I begin to get dizzy he pulls back and licks the wound shut. Smiling he reaches up and cuts his neck open. Pulling me up he presses me up against his neck, nodding I latch onto his neck and began drinking. After a few moments Eric pulls me back. Smiling down at me he jumps up and picks me up.

Now:

The next night I wake up with two hours before sun set and hop in the shower. After washing up and getting dressed I head down stairs where I turn on the stereo and up the volume. Dancing my way back into the kitchen I begin making myself a quick bite to eat while I wait on Eric to wake up. By the time Eric wakes up and goes through his normal routine I'm in the Game Room on the PS3 playing Soul Caliber.

"Don't you say a word Northman...I'm very easily amused when I'm bored!" I call out laughing .

"And here I was going to ask if we could play a round or two before we go to the Club." Eric laughs as he sits down behid me.

"Really? And here I thought you'd be asking how I knew your native tongue." I giggle as I finally knock my enemy out of the ring.

"I was thinking about that last night." Eric smiles.

"Neat little aspect of my gifts...I can go into your mind and view your past threw your eyes. All your human life you spoke Swedish...it was only after you were turned that you started learning different languages. Pretty cool huh?" I grin as I close my eyes and turn the game and system off. Opening my eyes I look up at my boyfriend and smile.

"So was Godric's hair really that really dark brown color or was it just caked up with blood and dirt?" I ask as I turn around and cock my head to the side.

"It really is that color Love. Maybe one day soon we can get away for a few days so we can go see him. How's that sound?" Eric asks smiling.

"I say why wait til we can get away for a few days..." I pause as the phone rings. Smiling I hop up and watch as Eric walks over to the phone a confused frown glued to his lips.

"Hello?" Eric asks as he answers the phone. After a moment Eric's emotions and thoughts start jumping all over the grid. Jumping up I rush over to my boyfriend and wrap my arms around his waist and try to sooth him. A few moments later Eric hangs up and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Eric? What's going on?" I whisper softly. Taking a deep breath Eric closes his beautiful blue eyes and hangs his head.

"Godric has gone missing...no one knows where he is." Eric whispers as he tightens his grip on me.

"Eric...call Pam get her to watch over the Club. I'll call Sophie and get every thing set up with her. Once they are both informed then we can make plans to fly out there. We'll find him Eric I promise!" I swear as I place a kiss on his chest.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this short chapter I lost all of my work and all of my notes so I had to restart from scratch. Also I don't have a Beta so I know I have spelling and othe errors in this so please be patient with me on fixing them.

Black Forest Blood Bath


End file.
